Bright Pink, Sparkling, Plastic Cowboy Hats
by Stormyskies89
Summary: This struck me at work earlier this week. I had to write it down. So it's a silly little family piece, Alec/Izzy/Jace/Clary family fic. Isabelle suddenly turned back around pulling a silver sparkling cowboy hat out of the box behind her. Alec backed away as she advanced.


**Title:** Bright Pink, Sparkling, Plastic Cowboy Hats

**Summary:** This struck me at work earlier this week. I had to write it down. So it's a silly little family piece, Alec/Izzy/Jace/Clary family fic.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Shadowhunters the characters ae Cassandra Clare's and some of the information belongs to _Freeform._

**A/N:** Like stated this came to me at work and I dwelled on it all day until I could write it down. Here is the finished product. Like I said it's silly and pointless but sweet nonetheless. Reminds me in fact of a fic by wolfypuppypiles called 'Alec's bed' if you haven't read it, please do it's brilliant!

* * *

The light was dim in the attic. It smelt musty and damp. Alec wrinkled his nose as he followed his sister into the small space. He had to duck down to even stand up.

"Why did Mom want us up here again?" Alec grumbled.

"She said she wanted us to clean it up – empty it out." Isabelle said.

"But why just us? Why can't Jace and Clary help out?" Alec asked. Isabelle turned to look at him, Jace she could understand – he was part of their family, but Clary? Had Alec finally accepted her as one of them?

"Jace perhaps, but Clary isn't part of this. She didn't hoard all of this, our family did." Isabelle said a little confused, Alec shrugged.

"She's family now. She's engaged to Jace and she's you're _parabatai_. That makes her your sister – therefore making her mine as well." He said.

"Never thought I'd hear you say that." Isabelle said with a grin, turning a box behind her.

"Never thought I'd say it." Alec said. Isabelle laughed, but let out a shout of delight and she turned back to Alec holding a bright pink, sparkling, plastic cowboy hat.

"Remember these?" She asked.

"Not long after we came to America." He said.

"Halloween. Our first here in America. The kid next door was having a party and we went – just for fun. Jace was sick. When we went in we were given these for the 'theme' she had. Sparkles. She was only 7 years old though. I was 8 and you were, what 11?" she asked.

"Yeah. I didn't want to go because of Jace but Mom and Dad insisted I go with you." Isabelle suddenly turned back around pulling a silver sparkling cowboy hat out of the box behind her. Alec backed away as she advanced.

"I'll bet it still fits." She said looking it over and then over at her brother, who paled very quickly.

"No, Izzy, no. It won't fit anymore!" He stopped as she cornered him and crammed the cowboy hat – which fitted perfectly – onto his head.

"Perfect fit." She smiled, picking up the pink one and putting it on her head, it also fit perfectly.

"Hey guys, your mom said you were up here…oh my goodness, Alec what are you wearing?" Clary's red head appeared at the hatch and she covered her mouth with her hand to stop her giggles. He sighed and turned to give a scathing look to Izzy, but she was digging in the box again, before rushing over to Clary and jamming another cowboy hat on her head. Another pink one that clashed magnificently with her hair. Clary blinked a few times before realizing that she now shared the ridiculously look that Alec also wore. She glanced down out of the hatch before speaking again. Evidently to someone at the bottom of the ladder.

"Oh no, you're not getting out of this. You're their brother. Come on. He's your _parabatai_! You should look as ridiculous as the rest of us." She snapped. When the word 'parabatai' was used they knew it was Jace she was talking to.

Clary climbed the rest of the way in and turned around as Jace followed her in. he had just pulled himself inside to stand when Isabelle accosted him by jamming another silver one onto his head as well. He looked so sad that Clary couldn't resist, grabbing Jace and Izzy by the wrist she dragged them over to Alec and posing in front of them she made hem take a selfie. All posed with her, even Alec. Then Isabelle grabbed Clary's phone telling the boys to pose with Clary. At that Alec grabbed Clary's arms and with Jace's help they lifted her clean off the floor, Jace held her legs while Alec had hold of her torso. Laughing the trio waited until Isabelle lowered the phone and gave it back to Clary.

"We'd better get back to clearing this place out, before Mom comes in a yells at us." Alec said, but he made no move to remove the cowboy hat.

"Well, that was a job and half." Isabelle said as she moved to be more comfortable on Alec's bed later that night. The four of them had agreed to recline in Alec's room and discuss what they had found in the attic. Namely, the cowboy hats that sat on Alec's desk.

"So where did you get the hats?" Clary asked, "They're a very mundane thing to have."

"When we first came out to America, there was girl living next door to us, a mundane. And she wanted to throw a 'kids only' Halloween party. She invited all of her friends from school and us. Alec, Jace and I. But Jace was sick so he had to stay home. But I wanted to go so Mom and Dad made Alec go with me. Now – I don't know why and it seems silly now, but she was 7 and the theme she had set for the party was sparkles. I didn't own anything sparkly so she had opted to help everyone along with that. The moment we stepped inside I had a pink hat jammed on my head and Alec had silver one of his head. I thought it was funny, but 11-year-old Alec hated it. Despite the fact he kept it on all evening. I think it was to keep me happy." Isabell explained.

"It was annoying and loud and bright and everything mundane parties can be. I hated it but, yes Izzy, I kept wearing the hat because you were having a great time. But did we have four hats?" Alec asked.

"She gave me two extras when I asked. I asked for one for our brother and sister." Izzy said.

"But we don't – didn't – have a sister." Alec pointed out.

"She didn't know that. And anyway it help out today didn't it?" Isabelle grinned.

"I hate nostalgia. It's painful to be nostalgic. You shouldn't dwell on memories…it's not worth it." Alec said, sourly.

"Nostalgia can be a good thing, Alec." Clary whispered as she let her hand be clasped by Jace in his sleep, before she felt Alec wrap an arm around her and pull her close so her head rested on his shoulder. She gladly let Alec hold her while they fell asleep, she had brother now and she was loved by him. Best family ever.

Maryse found the four of them curled around each other later that night. Alec's bed was biggest and could fit all four of the adults. Even in their odd positions that could not be comfortable. Alec was the only one laying out on the bed, Isabelle was lying with her arm flung across Alec's torso as if she were hugging him, her head on his shoulder. Clary's head was resting on the boy's other shoulder and Jace's head was on his stomach, Clary had her hand clasped in Jace's and Alec had his arm around her. Alec's other arm was wrapped around Isabelle. Maryse smiled it seemed Alec now had two sisters.

He didn't show it a lot, but he said it whenever Isabelle offered it first. The words 'I love you' were often shared between the two and Clary had passed it to Alec that morning, Maryse had heard it, even the 'love you too, Clary' passed back. Alec had never been one for open displays of affection. But Maryse had seen it just one week ago. Clary and Simon had gone out on a mission. Just the two of them. They had returned that night, later than expected. Isabelle wasn't worried – she knew Clary was ok. Jace was a little worried, but Alec had begun to wring his hand and his fingers would twitch as if he were itching to grab his bow and quiver and go find them. When they had walked in, Alec had beaten Jace to wrap Clary in his arms. He was her big brother now and Maryse was sure that Clary wouldn't have it any other way. After everything that had happened…she needed a family.

She contemplated waking Clary and Jace and telling them go to their own room. But the four of them were asleep and peaceful, there was no point in waking them, even when Max ran past her and climbed onto the bed also, snuggling himself in between Isabelle and Alec. The former moving just enough to let her little brother in, even if Alec frowned in his sleep and tried to pull his sister back to his side.


End file.
